Night of the Festival
by Fellest
Summary: A simple story about Alviss and Rolan, who share a kiss at a festival. One-shot. AlvissxRolan! PLEASE REVIEW!


**Night of the Festival  
**

Alviss stopped at the edge of the dirt road and looked up and down the festival's street. The place was littered with stalls on each side, with marketeers chanting out their goods for the event. His dark blue kimono barely visible in the darkness of the night. He ran his fingers through his hair and waited patiently, as a couple of young kids ran past.

The brunet sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose: _he's late._

"Oh gosh; I'm so sorry I'm late, Alviss. Phantom made me stay back to train a bit more."

Alviss turned and smiled: standing before him was Rolan, dressed in a peach kimono, with a light red-pink obi around his waist. He was holding a light blue fan in his hand: and every time he swayed it, his golden locks moved back a bit. He smiled innocently and ran towards Alviss, then bowed. "Do I look okay?"

The brunet kissed him on the cheek and said, "You look wonderful. Shall we go see the festival then?"

Rolan nodded. Alviss took the blonde's hand and guided him down the street. The place was buzzing with enthusiasm, as they walked down. At one point, Rolan let go, only to wrap his arms around the other's arm and smiled.

"I didn't think you'd come, Alviss."

The brunet looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "How come?"

"Well…" They stopped and turned to each other. The blonde blushed and scratched the back of his head with the end of his closed fan, "I didn't think this was your sort of thing… But I'm glad you did."

Alviss smiled, moved a strand of blonde hair out of the other's eyes and kissed him on the cheek again. When he was done, he moved away, held the blonde's hand and said, "We can get a better look at the fireworks on the hill."

They walked towards the edge of the festivities, were a grassy valley and hill sat. Hand in hand, Alviss guided the other to the top of the hill, where a forest lay near them.

Alviss sighed, as he and Rolan sat down on the grass and waited for the fireworks. Slowly and gently, Rolan wrapped his arms around the other and guided him onto his back, so that they were lying down on the ground. He then placed his head on Alviss's chest and asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"I'm alright."

Alviss moved an arm around the other's waist and brought him that bit closer. They lay there in silence for a few minutes, quite silent and content in each others arms.

Bang! They opened their eyes and quickly sat up, just as a flash of red and pink lights filled the sky. More fireworks went off: blue, green, yellow, aqua, pink, orange… Alviss looked over at Rolan and noticed how bright his eyes were, with every flash. They matched the crimson blush on the blonde's cheeks.

He breathed in and cupped Rolan's face, turning him so that they were facing one another. Rolan's blush got even deeper as Alviss moved in, until their lips touched. The brunet pushed in further, earning a grown from the other. After getting over his initial shock, Rolan's eyes drooped and he pushed in; his hands rising to grasp Alviss's kimono.

The brunet smirked, placing his hands on the back of Rolan's head and back, bringing them closer. The blonde opened his mouth, letting the other slip his tongue in. He moaned, shivering at the sensation of the brunet's hand moving up and down his back gently.

After a while, Alviss moved away and smiled warmly. "Are you happy?"

"Yes… um, Alviss?"

"Yes?"

Rolan paused for a moment, trying to think of the words he wanted. He could only think of one way: quick and simple. As a flash of blue and gold erupted above, the blonde smiled and said, "I love you… Alviss."

The brunet smiled, kissed the other the lips again and whispered, "And I love you, Rolan…"

_The End ^_^_

_End Note:_

_Short but sweet. I just wanted to write a short fic where Alviss and Rolan kiss. You see, I'm deeply upset by the [SEVERE] lack of Alviss/Rolan fics out there. I've only read two or three, with one of them being M rated. I mean seriously, you'd think these two would be an obvious pairing or something. _

_You can read this as an OC, since there isn't any other character involved or mentioned at all. Well, there is a mention of Phantom, but that could mean anything *shrugs then looks around suspiciously*_

_Tell me what you think, and there might be more ^_- (I might even throw in Phantom/Rolan is you ask properly, since that's a small fanbase as well!)_

_By the way, I've started a livejournal community for Alviss/Rolan fans here. I could really do with a few more people; the fandoms a like too dead for my liking, so here it is:_

_http : / /communit y. livejournal . com / blue _ n _ blond e/ profile_

_Just remove the spaces from the whole thing, cause doesn't like links -_- But you have to join Livejournal to be able to see it properly (I have an age filter on it!)_


End file.
